We Were Young
by Padfootdoppelganger
Summary: "For the record, you are a pretty good sister. Even though you're a very annoying person sometimes." A collection of One-Shots, mostly focusing on the twins, but not exclusively. I'd love to do requests, if you have any.
1. The Walk

**So this is the first one-shot of what I hope to be many. I would love if you have any requests! Please R &R.  
**

 **I don't own The Fosters or any of the characters of course, I own only my own words. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, are you heading to school soon or what?" Jesus looked up from his drawing to see his twin standing by the door. He grimaced at her.  
"Yeah. Yeah I am. Are we walking?" Mariana nodded in response.  
"Brandon and Callie took the car an hour ago." The twin brother sighed.  
"Of course they did." He rubbed his hands clean on his jeans and stood up, arched an eyebrow at his sister as he passed her.  
"Are we walking together?" She turned to him.  
"As long as you don't have a problem with it?" Jesus did not respond to this. Instead he headed down the stairs, leaving his sister to follow him.

"So how are things going? You know, with being back at Anchor Beach and all?", Mariana asked him as they strolled down the street. Jesus gave a short laugh in response.  
"Things are going alright. Apart from the fact that I'm not allowed to wrestle anymore, I mean it's just that little detail. Otherwise I'm terrific." Mariana looked down at the pavement, her hand pushing her long, black hair out of her eyes.  
"I'm really sorry about that, Jesus. I wouldn't have told them if I knew…" She trailed off, biting her lip slightly. Jesus sighed.  
"Well, there's nothing to be done about it now." He must have sounded very defeated, because his sister looked at him sadly.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie?"  
"I guess I didn't want you to think badly of me." He hadn't meant to say that. He wasn't sure what he'd meant to say, but it sure as hell wasn't that. Mariana seemed as surprised as he felt at the words.  
"I could never think badly of you, Zeus." For the first time since they left the house, Jesus faced her. Seized her up.  
"Are you kidding me? Mariana, all you do is look down at me, or blame me or- or whatever." Mariana was quiet for a very long time after this. The only sound coming from her was the sound of her heels on the cemented ground. Finally, after endless minutes of excruciating silence, she spoke.  
"Well I'm sorry about that. But I wish you'd trust me with this kind of thing. I mean, it's serious. I wouldn't just go around blabbing about it." Jesus narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Okay, okay", she relented. "I get it. But I really wouldn't do it if it was serious. I promise."  
"Whatever."  
"Well, for what it's worth, I think Moms were too tough on you. I mean you did the right thing. You stopped taking them, went home, you didn't want to go back."  
"Yeah well, they obviously don't seem to be taking it that way."  
"That sucks." Silence fell between the twins. And they let it fall.

"Okay, so Callie said the car leaves school at four sharp", Mariana said as they approached school. Jesus gave a short nod.  
"Great." He didn't look her in the eye as they passed the Anchor Beach sign, making their way inside the building. Mariana nodded slightly to herself, starting to turn the other way. Jesus gave her a look as she departed.  
"Hey, Mariana" She turned back toward him, still walking toward the lockers. "For the record, you are a pretty good sister. Even though you're a very annoying person sometimes." Mariana rolled her eyes at him, but Jesus could see the hint of a smile as she turned away. He smiled too.

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much or reading. If you did enjoy it, I would love a review or follow/favorite.  
Don't let the muggles get you down. **


	2. Gossip Girl

**A/N: I would love requests, so please feel free to send them in.  
I really hope you'll enjoy this! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fosters.**

* * *

"I know right? Absolutely unbelievable, I mean who would do something like that? I swear if-"Jesus passed the gossiping girls without giving them a second glance. If there was one thing he was completely unimpressed by, it was high school-drama. The halls were buzzing today. Spring Break was just a few days away and the only one anyone seemed to care about was who was doing what (or more specifically who was doing whom) the following week.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Nick hit him over the shoulder as they met outside of Science. Jesus nodded in recognition.  
"Not much. You okay?" His friend said he was, and the two of them made their way to the seats at the back.

Jesus tried to concentrate. He always tried, no matter what anyone might think. But the sun was sticking him in the eye and Lorraine two rows in front of him was subconsciously tapping her long manicured nails against the desk. His focus drifted, and because he found it pointless to try and prevent it, he instead tried to focus on something else. Something so boring that his concentration might slip back to the science teacher's monotone. His eyes fell on the girls in the row in front of him. One of them was Hayley, her brown hair seemed even more straightened than usual. The two other girls Jesus recognized as Riley and Emily.  
"-so I told her not to. Not that I thought she'd get anywhere anyway, god knows she is way too uptight. But anyway, then Bianca called me yesterday and said that she'd gotten a call telling her that the two of them had done it at the gas station-"  
"The gas station? Oh my god, that is so disgusting, hasn't she got any taste?"  
"Of course not. She's such a slut. Bianca sounded so upset when I spoke with her last night."  
"Well, do you blame her? If she got a call telling her that her boyfriend hooked up with someone else at a _gas station_?"  
"I know, right? Oh my god, what if-" Jesus lost interest in the conversation just in time for the lesson to end. Sighing he got up, following his peers out the door.

* * *

Did girls ever do anything apart from gossiping? Jesus made his way through a group chattering sophomores to get to his locker. Fetching his English notebook, he caught some of the conversation.  
"She had sex with her friend's boyfriend at a gas station! Can you believe it? Seriously? Who does that? I can't believe I almost voted for her for class president, I mean at least Lexi's not a slut." Laughing. Jesus stilled. Wait what?

"You're going to be late for class. Not that I care, I just thought your mom's going to be pissed", Nick pressed. Jesus focused on his friend.  
"Do you know what everyone's talking about? It feels like I'm missing something." Nick arched an eyebrow.  
"Really, mate? You interested in girly gossip now?" Jesus gave him an annoyed look.  
"Do you know anything or not?" Nick hesitated.  
"Yeah man… But it's just stupid gossip. No one's going to remember it tomorrow and-"  
"Okay. Then tell me and let's forget about it."

* * *

"YOU HAD SEX WITH TOBIAS FUCKING RICHARDS? AT A GAS STATION?" Mariana looked up from her homework, glasses propped up properly on her nose.  
"Shut the door!", she hissed.  
"WHY?" But he did. The classroom was completely empty apart from the two of them. Mariana stood up. She looked hurt.  
"Of course I didn't sleep with him, idiot! I can't believe you'd believe those stupid rumors." Jesus calmed.  
"You didn't?"  
"Who do you think I am?"  
"Well, then", Jesus said, and he could see the relief rushing threw her when she saw he believed her. "Why would anyone spread that kind of a rumor anyway?", he asked, sitting down opposite her. "And what are you doing in here?", he added as an afterthought. Mariana let her gaze fix on the sandwich in front of her.  
"Well. It's not that great having people whisper behind your back when you try eating lunch. And Mama thinks I borrowed the keys because I forgot something in here." Jesus gipped his neck, massaging the back of it.  
"Where's Lexi?"  
"She's in a Student Council-meeting."  
"Does she know?"  
"Given that everyone in the entire school seems to know, my only hope right now is that Mama won't overhear anything." Jesus got up. Walked around the classroom. Asked her again; Did she have any idea who spread the rumor? She didn't.  
"Well, I guess we're having lunch in here then", he concluded. Mariana bit her lip.  
"You don't have to-"  
"Shut up", Jesus advised her as he brought out his sandwich.

* * *

It was as the twins walk over the lawn to meet Callie, Brandon that afternoon they heard it.  
"HEY MARIANA! YOU WANNA COME OVER TO MY PLACE TONIGHT? OR WOULD YOU PREFER WE MET AT THE GAS STATION?" Laughing. The twins' heads whipped around.  
"Very funny, Torres." Mariana crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Oh, don't be so touchy, babe. Or at least not that kind of touchy, if you know what I'm saying." He blinked at her.  
"Hey." Jesus stepped in front of his sister. "Walk away, man."  
"Oh? Come on Foster, are you really going to protect her? It's not your fault you have a slut for a sister-" That's when Jesus hit him. Straight in the face.

"Jesus! Stop it!" When Callie and Brandon came running from the parking lot, the two boys were on the ground.  
"Hey! Hey! Jesus! Leave it, bro." Brandon got a hold of his brother from behind, forcing him to back off. "Just leave it."  
"DON'T CALL HER A SLUT", Jesus called as the four siblings made their way to the car, Brandon still holding on to his younger brother, Callie pushing Mariana in front of her.

"Get in. And don't get any blood on the seats. Idiot! What were you thinking?", Callie ranted. Jesus looked at her, blood running down his nose and filling his mouth. The taste of iron simultaneously nauseating and exhilarating.  
"I wasn't." He glanced at his twin, who was eyeing his blood wearily. Sighing he added: "He called Mariana a slut."

* * *

They didn't get blood on the seats. And they didn't tell Moms about it. In fact, it was as if it had never happened. Apart from the fact that Jesus had a swollen nose. And the fact that Torres most probably would tell the principle the following day. But until then, the Adam-Foster teenagers kept quiet.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Please Review/Follow/Favorite.**

 **Don't let the muggles get you down.**


End file.
